


The Invader

by Sordid_Situations



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Labour, Pain, Pregnancy, Rape, Viking Raids, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordid_Situations/pseuds/Sordid_Situations
Summary: The Vikings ransack a village, killing most people they come across, when a young woman flees a while looking man, he catches her and takes his pleasure from her.





	The Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a submission I made to the Imagine Your Pregnant blog on Tumblr. 
> 
> This story contains rape.

She stood in terror as she watched the carnage happen in front of her, unable to move as she witnessed people she had known her whole life being slaughtered by the foreign men. Their attire and appearance were entirely different to everything she knew, their beards were longer, less groomed and their clothing had designs she had never seen before, telling her just how different these men were. It was only when one of them noticed her that she snapped out whatever daze she was in, she looked at him for a moment before turning and fleeing in the opposite direction. Without having to look around, she knew she was being followed. Even though it was futile, she made an attempt to hide in an already ransacked dwelling. She barely closed the door before the wild-looking man shoved it in, pushing her back as he did so. For a moment, the pair looked at one another again, almost analytically. She noted that he was strong and burly, completely different to the slight and lithe men she had always known in her village, he was double their width in shoulders alone, with large muscles and a girth that would suggest he ate foods she could only dream of seeing. His hair was the colour of fire and his beard long with braidings to it. And in his blood covered hands was an axe, the blood from which was dripping onto the floor. She knew that when he snapped out of whatever trance was over him, he would use the weapon to eviscerate her, which terrified her, for the obvious reasons, but seeing that she knew she had to try and save herself, she did the only thing she could think of. With shaking hands, she undid the front of her dress and pulled apart the chest of it, allowing it to fall to the floor and reveal her naked body to him, she had heard it said before that a naked woman could tame a wild man, though how she did not know, she only hoped it was true. The man seemed almost baffled by her actions at first, but he then snapped out of his own trance and walked forward, throwing his axe to the side before turning her around and leaning her over the table, removing himself from his clothing and shoving into her in one sudden movement.

She had always been told that to give yourself to a man was usually painful, it was, after all, not an act that was supposed to be pleasurable for a woman, so she had been prepared for that. There was no affection or restraint shown as he threw his hips against her, grunting more and more aggressively as he sped up before finally, he emitted a grunt louder than any before it and stilled. When he pulled out of her, it brought with it a revolting sloppy noise and she felt liquid seeping from her. She shrieked as he smacked her ass with his hand in a manner that was quite painful before taking his axe once more and looking at her for a moment before grunting something in a foreign tongue and leaving. For several minutes she waited to see if another would come or if he would return, she heard more cries of pain and roars of anger from outside the damaged dwelling, but nothing came through the door again. When the noise settled she pulled her dress up from the ground and tied it once more. Her body ached from the angle he had thrown her over the table and between her legs felt like it was on fire, but she did not let it show.

The village was ransacked, hardly any survived, only those who fled in time or who hid had lived through the onslaught. It took over a week to deal with the dead and longer again to sort the homes. Everyone spoke of how they had tricked the pillagers and remained safe, all except for her, she never said anything, she simply continued to repair what she could.

If any wondered what it was that had saved her, it was clear a few months later when her stomach began to grow, it grew rapidly and was only able to be hidden a short time. She did not know what it was for a time, and as she continued to grow and movements continued to make themselves known in her stomach, she continued to not understand what was happening to her. The survivors of the attack, though they knew the decisions she faced to try and get out alive, did not see her suffering as something to be commended, instead they called her a litany of names for a time before deciding to have little to do with her, ignoring her as they watched her stomach continue to grow. In private they made comment about it, saying that the beast that mounted her must have been a big one, that the birth would kill her, there was no way she could push out a child so big.

She had no idea how long she would be able to continue as she was, it had been seven months since the attack and she could not see her feet. Her stomach as a litany of marks and her breasts dripped white fluid that scared her when they did so. No one came near her, not even a nurse, meaning she was forced to wait out her fate alone, completely unprepared for what would come.

By the time the ninth month came, she was very description of gargantuan, Her stomach was nothing but red marks, the skin nigh on translucent as it tried to continue to contain her body’s growth. She could not stand for more than a few minutes and even sitting had become painful. When she whimpered in her broken little bed, sick the days of small aches and pains that had prevented her sleeping, she felt fluid gush from her where the man once entered. She frowned and tried to feel down to see if she could feel if she had wet herself, but the strange smell that hit her told her it was no mere urine that she had just leaked. With no one helping her or even telling her what was going on with her body, all she could do was wait out whatever process occurred.

For hours, her body was tortured with agonising pains, she cried, moaned, groaned and grunted. She never felt agony like it and in that moment, wished that she had been killed instead by the man because the death he would have delivered then could not have been as agonising or long.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt an urge like nothing she had ever felt before, forcing her to bear down as yet another agonising pain coursed through her. She obeyed and did everything she could, it felt less unbearable, but after several of them, she felt as though she was making little progress. She walked around, trying to get gravity to assist her, it did somewhat, but not as much as she needed, she squatted and got on all fours for different times, and though the assisted, it was still a half hour before she felt the lips of her nether area being forced apart. She put her hand down to feel something hard and apparently hairy coming out of her in the area he once forced himself in, with more pushes came more pain and with that, more and more of the thing was out, finally, it came free, her hand holding it, she pulled it up and stared in awe as the baby, the largest she had ever seen began to cry.

For a moment, she was forced to try and process what was in front of her, she was not married, only married women had babies, that was what she had always been told, but yet here one was, she had pushed it out of her body. Instinctively she brought it to her, her chest bare from stripping naked during the labour, immediately the baby turned its head and latched to a leaking nipple, it’s leg kicking out as it did so, settling after a few sucks, allowing her a moment to try and recover. She had seen a few babies in the village before, never had she seen one as big just born, After only a minute, she felt more pain again, by the time the baby ceased feeding, she was crying in pain once more, the pains in her stomach identical to the ones before, again she found herself being forced by her body to push, and as like before she found herself trying everything she could to get gravity to help her through the process, it was even more tedious than the first time based on her sheer exhaustion, but finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the second one came free of her. Like with the first, it was large and hungry, doing as its sibling had and latching immediately.

She cried as she tried to sit, her body feeling as though it had been torn to shreds as she tried to rest. When she felt more pains she openly wept, but it was not a child she was birthing but some odd red thing that was attached to them. With some thinking, she realised she could cut it off and after some rest, she was forced to try and clean up and feed herself all the while looking at the two children in front of her, wondering what had caused them.

When the raiders arrived again three months later, the man that had seen her before was the first to see her again. She was rushing away, hoping not to catch anyone’s attention, but he had been seeking her, having enjoyed her warm body before. He got to the dwelling he had caught her in the last time and opened the door. Inside she stood fearfully looking at him with recognition in her eyes. He was about to descend on her when something caught his eye. He looked at the two red-haired babies lying on the bed nearby, two strappingly sized things which looked big for six-month-olds, much less three, but he knew their features to be his own. Taking a look, he realised the puny little mousy woman had birthed him two sons in his image. He looked at her again, smirking as he turned her around and pulled up her dress, adamant to repeat his previous work and he pressed into her again.


End file.
